


If We Were a Movie

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Noah wants to do is watch this movie. Jake has other plans.</p><p>or, the one where Jake gets handsy in the theater and Noah can't keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> xxpinkpassionxx gave me all of my inspiration for this. so thanks!

Noah could tell that something was up from the moment they left the ticket counter. Jake was giving all of his usual signs- wrapping an arm around Noah's waist instead of holding his hand, calling him "babe" with that smirkish sort of smile that only ever meant he was up to no good. The moment Jake started heading towards the very back row of the movie theater, Noah realized exactly what this plan was.

"Jake," he starts strong, using his "you know what you did" voice, "I really, really, really want to see this movie. Please don't try to distract me." The other boy tilts his head, replying "I don't know what you're talking about, babe. I want to see it too." Then he ruins it by winking, and Noah seriously hopes that Jake at least has the decency to pay for him to watch the movie again- actually watching it this time. They sit down, Noah warily watching as the theater gets more and more crowded. He thanks whatever deities who are listening that there are only a few groups of people sitting in front of them, and that no one chose to sit close to them at all. Even without looking, he knows it has to do with the death glare Jake is sending their way. 

The preveiws start, and all Noah can think is "this is your only chance" and "he better be quick about this." Jake, however, has no plans to be quick about anything. He has a plan. Let Noah think about it, wonder "when" and "if", get it to where the anticipation is killing the shorter of the two- and then he strikes. His plan is quite brilliant, really. It's working so far. Noah's foot in tapping not even in rhythm to the (terrible) song playing in the backgroun of the last commercial. In order to stop this, Jake reaches over and puts his hand on said shaking leg and receives a suspicious look for his efforts. 

His hand remains there until well into the first half of the movie. Truth be told, neither of them have paid attention at all. There is some girl on the screen, and Noah thinks her name might start with an R and really she seems cool but he's having a hard time thinking about that with Jake's hand slowly slipping up the inside of his thigh. "Jake!" he hisses. "we talked about this!" The other boy gives him a look of innocence. "Talked about what, babe?" His hand slides up much further, and whatever Noah was about to say is cut off by a moan. 

"God," Jake whispers, leaning closer to his boyfriend and putting a hand over his mouth. "I forgot how loud you were. You're gonna have to keep quiet unless you want to give those people a show." Noah manages to give him a rather impressive glare, even with a hand over his mouth. "Didn't think so." Jake says, and smiles, all teeth. He starts to kiss at the other boys neck, enjoying the way Noah kept arching up into his hand, just for him to pull it back a bit. "Tease." Jake can hear it even with his hand over Noah's mouth. At another time, Jake would have held it out longer, teased even more. But today he was feeling, well, horny for the most part and kind of wanted to get this show on the road. When Jake finally gives Noah the friction he'd been desperately trying to find, he takes a second to appreciate how wrecked, how incredible his boyfriend looks. 

He can see in the way Noah's eyes are crinkled at the corners and in how hard his fingers are clutching at the arm rest that if it wasn't for Jake's hand the boy would be begging by now. This inspires Jake to unzip the others pants and lean down and- oh, oh god Noah thinks. I really didn't think he'd do that. Less than a minute later, Jake sits up, eyes as glassy as ever and says, "I'm going to the bathroom. You enjoy the last," he checks his phone for the time, "ten minutes of the movie."


End file.
